change my world
by lovgravanime14
Summary: Kadang hidup mempunyai arahnya sendiri/wonkyu/boyslove/don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

By: lovgrafanime14

Main Pair: Wonkyu

Pair: Yesung, Yoona

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rated: T

~Wonkyu~

_'Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa kadang sebuah kecelakaan kecil bisa mempunyai pengaruh yang sangat besar pada kehidupanmu? Yang mempertemukanmu pada hal yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehmu sedikitpun?' _

#Siwon pov

"Gamsahamnida..Silahkan datang kembali lain waktu" Aku memberikan senyuman sopan pada pelanggan di kafe ku. Pelanggan itu yang seorang yeoja tersipu malu melihatku dan buru-buru pergi.

"Wah, Siwon-ah kau benar-benar ahli dalam menarik hati pelanggan hm..lihat dia. Ia sampai tersipu malu begitu." Seorang namja menepuk pundakku sambil memerhatikan pelanggan tadi. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Yesung-hyung, kalau kau masih mempunyai waktu luang sehingga masih bisa memerhatikan para pelanggan, lebih baik kau bantu pekerja lain." kataku. Yesung hyung langsung cemberut padaku,"Kau benar-benar tak bisa dipuji." Katanya sambil berlalu.

Aku tertawa pelan melihat sikapnya. Yesung hyung memang sahabatku dan aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai hyung sendiri. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Ia juga membantuku mendirikan kafe ini. Sebenarnya aku bukan lah pemuda yang harus bekerja untuk biaya hidup. Aku terlahir di keluarga kaya dan disegani orang banyak. Namun, aku tak pernah ingin banyak kemewahan dalam hidupku. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang mandiri yang tak harus selalu bergantung pada orang tuanya. Dan salah satu caranya dengan bekerja di kafe ini.

"Siwon oppa!"

Aku menoleh pada sumber suara yang memanggilku. Di depan pintu masuk kafe sudah berdiri seorang yeoja yang tersenyum lebar padaku. Lalu ia berjalan menghampiriku.

"Anneyong Oppa..Kau bekerja hari ini?" Tanyanya. Ia adalah Yoona. Yeoja yang selalu berusaha mendekatiku. Padahal aku selalu bersikap cuek atau mungkin bisa dibilang sinis padanya. Tapi ia selalu tak kenal menyerah. Ia mungkin memang cantik(sangat cantik tepatnya). Tapi sayangnya yang membuatku tak suka adalah hatinya yang tak secantik wajahnya.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri." Jawabku datar. Ia cemberut melihat reaksiku

"Kenapa jawabanmu datar begitu" Protesnya

"Aku tak punya alasan untuk bersikap manis padamu." Aku menatap sinis padanya. Ia langsung berbicara pelan,"A..aku hanya ingin memberikanmu ini. Ini masakan Prancis. Ini dimasak oleh koki asli restoran terkenal di prancis. Tolong dimakan ya. Ka..kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Bye oppa." Katanya dan langsung pergi dari kafe.

Aku menatap datar bungkusan makanan yang diberikan yoona. Aku mengambilnya dan menyerahkannya pada pegawai kafe yang lain," Ini untuk kau dan yang lain."

"Tapi bukankah ini untuk anda?"

"Aku tidak ingin." kataku sambil berlalu dari sana.

"Kau tidak harus bersikap kasar seperti itu Siwon-ah. Apalagi sepertinya ia sangat menyukaimu." Kata Yesung hyung ketika aku lewat di dekatnya.

"Itu bukan alasan untuk bisa bersikap ramah padanya hyung. Dan kau tahu sikap yeoja yang seperti itu sangat kubenci." Yesung hyung hanya menggeleng pelan mendengar perkataanku.

"Siwon-ah, aku sedikit heran. Selama aku mengenalmu aku tak pernah sekalipun melihat kau tertarik pada seorang wanita. Kau yakin kau..eum..bukan..gay?" Tanya Yesung hyung pelan.

Aku langsung terdiam mendengar pertanyaannya. Pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan yang juga selalu aku pertanyakan pada diriku sendiri. Bahkan aku tidak tahu apakah aku ini straight atau gay. Karena aku juga tidak(atau mungkin belum) pernah merasa tertarik pada seorang pria ataupun wanita.

"Aku..tidak tahu hyung" Kali ini hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 21.40. Kafeku sudah tutup sekitar 10 menit yang lalu. Kini hanya tersisa aku yang memang selalu pulang terakhir. Yesung hyung pun baru saja pulang. Setelah memastikan Kafe sudah terkunci dengan rapat, aku mulai berjalan meninggalkan kafe menuju apartemen yang aku tempati sendiri. Orang tuaku sudah menyuruhku agar membawa mobil atau setidaknya motor untuk pergi kemana-mana. Namun karena berhubung kafe dan kampusku tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemen, aku memilih untuk membawa sepeda saja. Dan tentu saja orang tuaku tidak bisa berkutik dengan keinginanku.

Ketika tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sampai di apartemenku tiba-tiba saja..

'BRAAK'

"Auw.." Aku meringis pelan saat seseorang tiba-tiba saja menabrakku.

"Mi..mian. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya orang yang sudah menabrakku.

Saat itulah pertama kali aku melihat wajahnya. Ya, dia seorang namja. Sepertinya lebih muda dariku. Tapi wajahnya benar-benar manis atau mungkin bisa dibilang cantik walaupun aku masih bisa mengenali bahwa ia adalah seorang namja.

"Ah, ne..aku tidak apa-apa." Aku mencoba berdiri dan tersenyum menenangkan padanya.

Dia terdiam sesaat seperti bimbang ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Saat akan membuka mulutnya..

"YAA...CHO KYUHYUN! DIMANA DIA?"

Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah seruan dan terdengar banyak seruan lainnya. Sepertinya ada rombongan yang sedang mencari seseorang. Namja yang tadi menabrakku terlihat gelagapan dan panik.

" Maaf tuan, bolehkah aku ikut denganmu? Kemanapun juga boleh. Kumohon tuan..jebal..hiks" Namja itu tiba-tiba saja memohon kepadaku bahkan sampai menangis. Astaga, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Apakah mungkin namja ini adalah orang yang dicari-cari oleh orang-orang itu?

Tentu saja aku bingung sendiri tiba-tiba dimohon-mohon seperti itu. Apakah aku harus menolongnya? aku bahkan tidak kenal dengannya. Tapi aku juga kasihan melihatnya.

"Baiklah ikut denganku." Aku meraih tangannya dan berlari menuju apartemenku. Setelah sampai di depan apartemenku, aku membuka pintu dan mengajaknya masuk. "Duduklah di sofa itu. Aku akan menyiapkan minuman untukmu." Lalu meninggalkannya menuju dapur.

Aku membuatkan teh untuknya dan kopi untuk diriku sendiri dan kemudian berjalan ke ruang tengah. Ia masih terlihat ketakutan. Aku menaruh minuman kami dan duduk didekatnya. Sebenarnya aku sudah penasaran apa yang terjadi dengannya. Tapi melihat kondisinya masih ketakutan seperti itu aku lebih memilih diam dan menunggu sampai ia menjelaskannya sendiri padaku.

"Terimakasih.."

Aku menoleh kearahnya. Ia masih menunduk sambil memegang cangkir tehnya. Lalu berujar kembali,"Terimakasih karena sudah bersedia menolongku. Kalau tidak ada tuan aku tidak tau harus bersembunyi dimana lagi untuk menghindari orang-orang itu."

Kali ini ia menatapku. Mata obsidiannya serasa menjeratku didalamnya membuatku sulit untuk melepaskan tatapannya. Aku terdiam beberapa saat dan tersenyum lembut," Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula itu sudah tugas seseorang untuk membantu sesama. Bukankah begitu?"

Ia terdiam dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. God! Apakah ini hanya perasaanku atau memang ia mempunyai senyuman yang sangat menawan?

"Aku Choi Siwon, dan kau tidak perlu memanggilku dengan sebutan tuan seperti itu. Hei, aku tidak terlihat setua itu kan?" Kataku sedikit bercanda.

Ia tertawa dan kembali membuatku tegang melihat tawanya yang mengalun merdu, "Ah,maaf. Jadi aku harus memanggilmu apa?" Tanyanya

"Cukup hyung saja. Sepertinya kau sedikit muda dariku."

"Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Siwon hyung. Begitu kan?"

"Eum, dan kau sendiri..siapa namamu?"

Dan kembali dengan senyumannya yang menawan ia menjawab, "Cho Kyuhyun. Hyung bisa memanggilku kyuhyun.."

_'Dan tanpa kusadari mulai detik itu kehidupanku menjadi berubah..'_

_-_TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

By: lovgrafanime14

Main Pair: Wonkyu

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rated: T

#Siwon pov

"Cho Kyuhyun. Hyung bisa memanggilku Kyuhyun.."

Kyuhyun? Jadi itukah namanya. Berarti memang benar kalau ia yang tadi dicari-cari orang-orang itu. Aish, tentu saja Siwon pabbo! Kalau bukan untuk apa ia ketakutan seperti itu.

"Baiklah. Kyuhyun-ah." Aku mengangguk-angguk, " Kalau boleh aku bertanya..apakah orang-orang tadi mencarimu?"

Ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun kembali tegang. Aku buru-buru melanjutkan, "Tapi..kalau kau keberatan memberitahukannya..tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mengerti."

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menggeleng, "Gwenchana hyung..tentu saja aku harus memberitahukannya padamu. Kau sudah menolongku dan tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu tidak tahu apa-apa kan?"

Aku hanya terdiam dan ia kembali melanjutkan, "Aku adalah seorang penyanyi di sebuah agency entertainment.."

"Mwo, jadi kau adalah seorang Idol?" Kataku memotong ucapannya

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Aah, mianhe..aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Aku jarang melihat televisi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan dan kembali melanjutkan ceritanya, "Mungkin banyak orang yang beranggapan menjadi seorang public figur adalah sebuah hal yang sangat istimewa. Bayangkan saja, Wajahmu, Suaramu, Namamu..Semua orang mengelu-ngelukannya. Bahkan hal yang paling kau rasa sepele dalam hidupmu, akan berubah menjadi suatu hal yang sangat menarik bagi media ataupun penggemarmu.

"Dan memang dulu, aku sangat menikmati semua itu. Tapi..kini aku menyadari bahwa aku tak lebih dari sesosok boneka yang gampang untuk dikendalikan."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku bingung

"Hyung, tentu saja kau pernah mendengar bahwa kehidupan dalam entertainment itu sangat kejam bukan? Dan kau akan lebih merasa tersiksa lagi jika kau bergabung di dalamnya. Itulah yang selalu aku rasakan selama menjadi public figur.

"Aku selalu dituntut menjadi pribadi yang sempurna setiap waktu. Hingga aku merasa tidak mengenali diriku sendiri. Dan bukan itu saja yang mebuatku selalu merasa takut berada disana...

Ia menghela nafas dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat, " Yang paling membuatku takut adalah..mereka tidak segan-segan menggunakan cara kotor dalam usaha mendapatkan kemenangan."

"Seperti apa cara kotor yang dimaksud itu?" Tanyaku.

"Mereka, khususnya pimpinan argency kami..tidak segan-segan untuk memusnahkan orang-orang yang dianggap mereka mengganggu walaupun orang itu berasal dari dalam agency mereka sekalipun. Dan mereka juga tidak segan-segan melenyapkan seseorang yang dianggap mengganggu baik dari hadapan publik ataupun dunia ini.." Jawabnya pelan, "Dan aku yang sudah sangat tidak tahan dengan semua itu memutuskan untuk pergi darisana, Dan tentu saja mereka tidak tinggal diam. Dan..yah, kau pasti tahu sendiri kan kelanjutannya.."

Aku terkesiap tak menyangka bahwa kehidupan menjadi seorang entertainment bisa sangat semengerikan itu. Kulihat tubuh Kyuhyun kembali bergetar dan isakan lirih terdengar darinya. Secara refleks, aku melingkarkan tanganku di pundaknya dan memeluknya sambil mengelus rambutnya yang terasa sehalus sutra. Ia terisak semakin keras dan bisa kurasakan air matanya membasahi pakaian yang kukenakan. Ya Tuhan..ia pasti sangat menderita selama ini. Betapa sangat tertekannya ia dengan kehidupan yang dianggap orang awam merupakan kehidupan yang paling dimimpi-mimpikan.

"Menangislah..menangislah sepuasmu Kyuhyun-ah. Untuk saat ini kau boleh menangis sepuasmu. Setidaknya agar kau lebih kuat lagi dalam menghadapi hari esok.."

Dan mulai saat itu aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menjaganya. Menjaganya agar selalu tegar dan kuat dalam menghadapi kehidupan kejam ini. Dan berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tetap membuat senyum menawan itu tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya.

~Wonkyu~

Mentari pagi sudah menampakkan sinar hangatnya. Aku sedang berkutat di dapur membuat sarapan untukku dan Kyuhyun. Ya, Kyuhyun memang menginap di apartementku tadi malam. Dan aku sama sekali tidak keberatan jika ia menginap lebih lama lagi. Mungkin aku sudah terlanjur nyaman dengan kehadirannya. Pasti kalian heran bagaimana bisa aku sudah merasa sangat nyaman dengan seseorang yang baru kau kenal kemarin? Jangan tanya aku. Karena akupun tidak tahu.

Pintu kamar tamu terbuka dan Kyuhyun keluar dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk. Ia bahkan masih memakai piama yang aku pinjamkan walaupun sedikit kebesaran. Tapi entah kenapa malah menampilkan kesan imut pada dirinya.

Ia berjalan ke meja makan dan duduk manis disana. Ia mendongak kearahku, "Pagi Hyung.." Sapanya dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam.

"Pagi juga Kyu..Kau pasti belum mencuci mukamu kan?" Aku menaruh 2 piring berisi Pancake dan 2 gelas susu murni hangat.

"Eum..Kau bisa tahu Hyung?"

"Tentu saja. Becermin saja, dan kau pasti tahu kenapa aku bisa menebaknya. Sudahlah, cepat cuci mukamu dulu lalu kita sarapan bersama."

"Aish..baik-baik. Aku akan mencuci mukaku." Sambil menggerutu ia berlalu ke kamar mandi.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku harus kuliah hari ini. Mungkin aku baru pulang menjelang siang. Kau tidak keberatan kutinggal sendiri?" Tanyaku ketika kami sudah selesai sarapan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri Hyung."

"Baiklah. Kalau kau lapar ada beberapa makanan di kulkas dan jika membutuhkanku hubungi saja aku. Ini nomor handphoneku." Dan menyerahkan sebuah kertas kecil berisi nomorku.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu. Kau hati-hatilah disini ne." Aku mengacak rambutnya pelan dan berangkat menuju kampus dengan sepedaku.

~Wonkyu~

"Apakah kalian menemukannya?" Seorang pria paruh baya menatap tajam kearah 2 orang yang berdiri takut-takut di depannya.

"Ma..maaf Tuan, kami kehilangan jejaknya. Kami sudah berusaha untuk menangkapnya, tapi.."

'BRAK!'

Bunyi meja digebrak memotong ucapan salah satu dari 2 orang itu yang berasal dari pria paruh baya tadi. Wajahnya yang sangat keras dan sedingin es mampu membuat 2 orang itu tertunduk dalam dan mengkeret.

"TIDAK BERGUNA! Mana mungkin kalian yang seorang bodyguard tidak bisa menangkap seorang bocah kecil ingusan HAH?! Apakah kau tidak tau dia merupakan aset yang sangat berharga bagi agency kita?! Benar-benar tidak berguna!"

"Maaf..Maafkan kami Tuan. Kali ini kami berjanji akan berusaha menemukannya. Kami mohon, maafkanlah kami.." Dua orang bodyguard itu sampai bersujud dihadapan si Pria paruh baya.

"Baiklah, kali ini kalian kubebaskan. Tapi untuk selanjutnya, aku tak menerima kegagalan. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti Tuan. Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu." Dan 2 bodyguard itu buru-buru meninggalkan ruangan Tuannya.

"Gagal kembali Daen Guk-shii?" Seorang namja muda duduk di kursi pria paruh baya itu sambil menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan.

"Diam kau!" pria paruh baya yang kini diketahui bernama Daen Guk berteriak marah pada namja itu.

Namja itu malah tertawa dan berjalan kearah Daen Guk, "Well, kurasa sekarang ini bukan aku yang harus diam Daen Guk-shii."

"Apa maumu heh?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin menawarkan bantuan untukmu. Tentu saja untuk menemukan_nya_ hmm.." Lalu terkekeh pelan, "Aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa menolak bantuanku kan?"

"Kau terlalu percaya diri."

Namja itu hanya tersenyum sinis dan kembali berujar, "Jadi..Kau mau bekerja sama denganku Daen Guk-shii?"

"Baiklah, aku percayakan ia padamu. Dan jangan coba-coba untuk membuatku kecewa kali ini."

"Kau tidak akan menyesal telah menerima bantuanku. Aku jamin, aku bisa membawanya kehadapanmu lagi."

-TBC-

Aaahh..Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 nya. Semua ini berkat para readers yang sudah menyemangatiku melalui review-review kalian yang sangat berharga. Sekali lagi jeongmal gamsahamnida chingudeul. Moga chapter ini bisa membuat kalian terhibur ne. Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya. Anneyong!^^


	3. Chapter 3

By: lovgravanime14

Main pair: Wonkyu

Genre: Romance, drama

Rated: T

#Siwon pov

Kuliahku sudah berakhir sekitar sejam yang lalu. Kini aku pulang dengan tangan yang memegang banyak belanjaan. Semua ini adalah pakaian untuk Kyuhyun. Karena tidak mungkin dia selalu memakai baju kebesaran milikku kan? Aku juga membelikan beberapa benda yang mungkin bisa menyamarkannya jika ia harus pergi ke luar dan banyak orang. Ya, aku sadar Kyuhyun akan sangat mudah dikenali jika ia tidak memakai penyamaran. Apalagi mengingat statusnya yang seorang artis. Dan itu sangat membahayakan dirinya mengingat keadaannya sekarang.

Sesampainya di apartemen, aku menekan kode flat ku dan kemudian masuk. Di ruang tengah, terlihat Kyuhyun sedang tertidur di sofa. Di meja makan, tergeletak banyak sekali bungkus mie instant dan es krim yang sudah kosong. Aigoo..sepertinya ia hanya makan mie instant untuk makan siangnya. Apakah ia tidak bisa memasak eoh? Padahal seingatku masih ada bahan makanan yang bisa dimasak di kulkas.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan memperhatikan wajahnya yang terlelap. Oh my..ia terlihat lebih manis lagi saat tertidur seperti ini. Rasanya seperti kau melihat bayi yang tertidur. Apalagi wajahnya terlihat seperti malaikat. Omo..aku bahkan tak bisa menahan tanganku untuk tidak mengelus pipinya yang chubby. Dan sepertinya ia sedikit terusik dengan elusan tanganku di pipinya. Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka.

"Hyung, kau sudah pulang?" Ia bangun sambil mengusap matanya.

Aku yang gemas dengan sikapnya, mengacak-acak rambutnya lembut, "Ne. Apakah kau hanya makan mie tadi siang hmm?"

Ia mengangguk lucu,"Tentu saja. Aku ini sangat payah dalam urusan masak memasak. Lagipula aku tidak mau membuat dapurmu hancur karena aku memasak yang macam-macam." Lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada kantong belanjaanku, "Itu apa hyung?"

"Oh ini? Aku tadi mampir sebentar ke departement store untuk membelikanmu beberapa baju yang pas untukmu. Tapi aku tidak tau selera berpakaianmu. Jadi maaf bila ada yang tidak sesuai denganmu ne." Kataku sambil menyerahkan belanjaan tadi ke Kyuhyun.

"Gwenchana hyung..ini sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Maaf, kalau aku malah membuatmu repot hyung." Ia menundukan kepalanya.

"Ani, kau tidak merepotkanku Kyu. Aku malah senang kau menemaniku disini." Sambil tersenyum lembut padanya. Kulihat pipinya mulai merona. Aigoo...manis sekali."Oh ya Kyu, aku akan pergi ke cafe untuk bekerja. Kau mau ikut atau tetap di apartemen?"

"Aku ikut Hyung. Aku tidak mau sendiri lagi disini."

"Baiklah, kau siap-siap saja dulu. Dan satu lagi..." Aku mengambil kacamata hitam dan sebuah topi dari belanjaanku, "Pakailah ini. Setidaknya ini sedikit banyak bisa menyamarkanmu dari publik."

"Ne hyung. Gomawo."

~Wonkyu~

#Author pov

Terlihat sesosok namja sedang memegang sebuah foto ditangannya. Ia mengelus sesaat foto itu lalu meraih sebuah spidol dan mencoret foto itu. Sambil tersenyum sinis, ia mulai membakar foto itu. Senyumnya semakin lebar ketika foto itu mulai menjadi abu. Namja itupun beranjak dari ruangannya dan berjalan pergi menuju Ferrari merah yang sudah menunggunya di luar.

" Tunggu saja babykyu..Aku pasti akan segera menemukanmu."

~Wonkyu~

#Siwon pov

"Woah! Siwon-ah, siapa itu? Kekasihmu hm?" Seruan Yesung hyung langsung menyambutku ketika aku dan Kyuhyun baru sampai di Cafe. Spontan saja seluruh pelanggan Cafe menatap ke arah kami. Aish, kenapa aku bisa mempunyai hyung seperti dia? Untung saja saat ini tidak terlalu banyak pelanggan yang datang.

"Yaa hyung! Jangan berbicara seenaknya saja." Aku memukul lengannya.

Yesung hyung meringis kesakitan, "Aish, kau ini benar-benar kasar pada hyung mu ini eoh,"

"Mian hyung, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Tapi saat ini aku harus menyembunyikan dia." Bisikku sambil melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Memangnya dia siapa Siwon-ah?"

"Aku akan jelaskan tapi tidak disini. Lebih baik kita ke ruang privat dulu. Aku akan memberitahukan semuanya disana."

"Arraseo.."

Kami bertiga pun berjalan menuju ruang privat. Ruang privat yang dimaksud disini adalah ruangan yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh aku dan Yesung hyung. Dan tentu saja orang-orang yang kami persilakan. Biasanya ruangan ini dipakai untuk beristirahat dan berdiskusi. Ruangan inipun kedap suara. Jadi kami bebas jika harus membicarakan sesuatu yang bersifat rahasia.

"Jadi, siapa dia sebenarnya Siwon-ah?" Tanya Yesung hyung saat kami duduk di sofa yang tersedia disana.

Aku menoleh pada Kyuhyun, "Kau boleh membuka penyamaranmu sekarang kyu."

Kyuhyun ragu sesaat. Namun aku meyakinkannya dengan senyuman dan anggukan. Akhirnya dengan perlahan ia membuka kacamata hitam dan topi yang dipakainya. Yesung hyung terlihat terkesiap namun tidak bersuara. Aku pastikan ia pasti tahu siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya.

"Si..Siwon-ah, bukankah dia Cho Kyuhyun seorang penyanyi terkenal itu?" Akhirnya Yesung hyung bersuara setelah sesaat hanya terdiam saja.

Aku mengangguk mengiyakannya, "Ne, Begitulah. dan tentu saja ia tidak kuperkenalkan denganmu tanpa ada sebab hyung. Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Apa yang telah terjadi padanya Siwon?"

Lalu aku menceritakan semua kejadian saat pertama kali aku bertemu Kyuhyun. Juga masalah dan bahaya yang dialami oleh nya. Yesung hyung pun terperangah setelah mendengar penjelasanku. Reaksi yang sama sepertiku ketika mendengar penjelasan dari Kyuhyun sendiri.

"Jadi intinya, kini ia sedang menjadi buronan para agency itu?" Tanya Yesung hyung memastikan.

"Ne, makanya itu aku butuh bantuanmu hyung. Kau mau kan?"

"Tentu saja Siwon-ah, aku pasti membantumu. Jadi apa yang bisa aku perbuat untuknya?" Tatapan Yesung hyung kini beralih pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin hyung mengganti identitasnya. Bukankah ayahmu bekerja dalam bidang itu?"

"Ne. Tapi aku juga harus mengkonfirmasi pada aboeji dan akan kuusahakan semampuku."

"Gomawo hyung. Aku benar-benar berhutang padamu."

_Semoga dengan ini, dia bisa aman untuk sementara. Ya, hanya untuk sementara.._

**-TBC-**

Akhirnya..part 3 ini selesai juga. Mian untuk para readers yang menunggu kelanjutannya. Saat ini author sedikit sibuk. Jadi agak ngaret updatenya. Dan jeongmal gomawo lagi untuk review nya. Author bener-bener merasa sangat dihargai saat membaca review chingudel semua.,and the last...

~Selamat Membaca~\(^^)/


	4. Chapter 4

By : lovgrafanime14

Main pair : Wonkyu

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rated : T

#Siwon pov

"Nah, aku sudah membuatkan identitas baru untuknya sesuai permintaanmu Siwon-ah." Yesung hyung memberikanku sebuah amplop coklat.

Pagi-pagi sekali Yesung hyung sudah datang ke apartementku dan menyerahkan apa yang kuminta lusa lalu. Aku membuka amplop itu dan memeriksanya. Di dalamnya terdapat Kartu pengenal, pasport, dan lainnya. Ini sudah benar-benar lengkap untuk memalsukan identitas Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya.

"Jeongmal gomawo hyung. Kau memang benar-benar bisa diandalkan." Kataku sambil tersenyum penuh terimakasih pada Yesung hyung.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk dongsaeng ku ini." Yesung hyung menepuk pelan pundakku. "Oh ya, aku juga sudah memberikan nama baru untuk Kyuhyun."

Mendengar ucapan Yesung hyung aku kembali melihat tanda pengenal Kyuhyun. Disana sudah tertulis nama baru Kyuhyun dan juga tanggal lahir palsunya.

"Lee Guixian?" Aku mengerutkan dahi melihat nama yang tersemat disana.

"Ne. Setidaknya itu nama yang cukup bagus untuknya." Jelasnya. Lalu ia melanjutkan lagi, "Oh ya, setidaknya kau jangan terlalu sering membawa Kyuhyun keluar dan juga kau harus lebih sering untuk menemaninya. Aku yakin, jika ini berhubungan dengan sebuah agency..mereka tidak akan main-main Siwon-ah. Bukannya aku menakutimu. Tapi jika mendengar penjelasan dari Kyuhyun, berarti mereka tidak akan mudah di kelabui. Jadi kuharap kau bersikap hati-hati kali ini jika kau memang ingin melindunginya." Yesung hyung kembali mewanti-wantiku.

"Ne. Aku mengerti hyung."

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal Kyuhyun, dimana dia? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak aku masuk kesini." Yesung hyung mengedarkan pandangannya berusaha menemukan Kyuhyun.

"Dia masih tidur hyung. Semalam dia begadang bermain PSP yang aku belikan kemarin." Jelasku.

"Mwo? Kau membelikannya PSP?"

"Ne. Aku kasihan jika melihat ia selalu sendirian tanpa melakukan apapun jika aku sedang kuliah. Makanya aku membelikannya PSP. Ia juga pernah bilang sangat suka bermain game." Aku menghirup kopi yang kubuat dan mulai membaca koran pagi ini.

" Waah Siwon-ah, kau benar-benar menyukainya ne?" Yesung hyung mulai menggodaku.

"M..Mwo, bu..bukan begi..Aishh, sudahlah hyung. Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?" Wajahu mulai memerah mendengar ucapan Yesung hyung. Yesung hyung tertawa ketika melihat aku yang salah tingkah.

"Aahh..baru kulihat sekarang seorang Choi Siwon bisa salah tingkah karena seseorang. Ini benar-benar moment langka." Ia semakin bersemangat menggodaku. Jika ia bukan hyung ku, aku pasti sudah menampar mulutnya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Yaa..berhentilah menggodaku seperti hyung kalau kau masih ingin hidup." Wajahku sudah benar-benar memerah sempurna sekarang.

Yesung hyung seperti tak mendengar ancamanku dan masih terbahak, "Aigoo..mukamu sampai memerah seperti itu Siwon-ah. Cutee~oh, sepertinya aku harus mulai memanggilmu Siwonnie mulai sekarang."

"Aish..hentikan panggilan konyol itu hyung. Dan jangan pernah beranggapan aku ini cute, itu sangat menjijikan. Kau tahu aku ini seorang namja tulen." Aku mendelik kesal kearahnya. Saat Yesung hyung akan membuka mulutnya lagi(mungkin untuk menggodaku lagi), pintu kamarku terbuka dan terlihat Kyuhyun berdiri disana sambil mengusap matanya. Kulihat Yesung hyung terdiam melihat pemandangan itu. Aku yakin di kepalanya yang besar itu(Mian Yesung oppa), pikirannya sudah melantur kemana-mana. Akupun memukul belakang kepalanya, "YAA..apa yang kau lihat hyung?"

Yesung hyung langsung tersadar dan memegang belakang kepalanya yang tadi kupukul sambil meringis pelan, "Appo..YAA kau, kenapa kau memukul orang yang lebih tua darimu heh? Dasar dongsaeng tidak sopan."

"Aku hanya menyadarkanmu hyung. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan tadi saat melihat Kyu. Dasar mesum. Ingat hyung, kau ini sudah punya tunangan. Masih saja seperti itu. Lama-lama aku akan mengadukanmu ke Wookie noona." Ancamku. Wookie noona adalah teman sekaligus senior di kampusku. Aku juga yang telah membuat Wookie noona dan Yesung hyung bertemu dan sekaligus membuat mereka bisa bersama seperti sekarang. Yesung hyung bahkan sempat menjulukiku seorang 'Cupid' dan membuatku kebanjiran permintaan dari teman-temanku agar aku mempertemukan mereka dengan orang yang mereka sukai karena Yesung hyung memang mengatakan hal itu saat aku sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temanku di kafe. Bisa-bisanya teman-temanku itu mempercayai ucapannya.

"Jebal..jangan beritahu Wookie chagi ne. Aku akan mati jika ia sampai meninggalkanku. Kau tahu aku tak bisa hidup tanpa dirinya." Yesung hyung berlutut di depanku dan menatapku dengan puppy eyes nya yang sama sekali tidak ada imut-imutnya bagiku. Aku menghela nafas pelan dan pandanganku kembali kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah bangun Kyu?" Kataku dan berjalan kearahnya dan menghiraukan Yesung hyung yang masih dalam mode drama kingnya.

Ia mengangguk lucu sambil tersenyum, "Eum. Eh, ada Yesung hyung?" Tatapannya beralih pada Yesung hyung yang sedang melambai-lambai ke arahnya.

"Ne. Dia datang membawakan identitasmu yang baru." Aku menjelaskan sebelum ia bertanya. "Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Lebih baik bersihkan dirimu dulu. Sekalian menunggu sarapan selesai." Kataku sambil mengelus surai hitam miliknya. Ia kembali mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Omo..kau tahu Siwon-ah bagaimana perasaanku saat melihat kalian tadi? Aku seperti sedang melihat drama romance yang sering di tonton Eomma ku setiap hari."

Dan kini aku hanya bisa melemparkan bantal sofa kearahnya dengan penuh dendam.

~Wonkyu~

"Kau ingin model rambut seperti apa Kyu?" Tanyaku sambil menyerahkan sebuah majalah berisi model-model rambut.

Saat ini aku dan Kyuhyun pergi ke rumah Wookie noona dan memintanya untuk mengubah model rambut Kyuhyun. Wookie noona memang mempunyai sebuah salon selain usahanya membuat kue-kue pesanan. Karena untuk kepentingan penyamaran, aku meminta Kyuhyun untuk merubah model rambutnya agar terhindar dari kemungkinan publik yang bisa mengenalnya. Akupun memilih Wookie noona untuk mengubah model rambutnya agar(lagi) menghindari kemungkinan pegawai atau pengunjung salon yang mengenalnya.

"Aku ingin yang ini saja." Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada sebuah gambar di majalah itu.

Aku menunjukkan gambar itu kepada Wookie noona. Ia mengangguk mengerti dan mulai menjalankan tugasnya. Oh ya, Wookie noona juga sudah kuberitahu tentang Kyuhyun. Dia berjanji tidak akan membongkar identitas Kyuhyun pada siapapun dan akan berusaha membantu Kyuhyun semampunya. Tentu saja aku sangat berterimakasih dan bersyukur dengan hal itu. Dengan begini orang yang bisa melindungi Kyuhyun semakin bertambah. Akupun mulai membuka majalah yang tersedia di salon Wookie noona sambil menunggu Kyuhyun.

"Nah, sudah selesai.." Ucapan riang Wookie noona berhasil menyentakku kembali ke alam sadar karena tadi aku sempat tertidur menunggu Kyuhyun.

Dan pandanganku tak bisa beralih saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri canggung dengan model rambutnya yang baru di samping Wookie noona. My God, kenapa ia semakin terlihat imut dan cantik saja dengan model rambutnya yang baru ini? Lihatlah, rambutnya yang tadinya hitam lurus kini berubah menjadi cokelat almond dan di buat sedikit ikal. Dan itu berhasil membuat jantungku yang malang ini berdetak lebih kencang. Entahlah sudah berapa lama aku hanya membeku seperti ini sampai suara Wookie noona memecah kesunyian itu.

"Siwon-ah, kalau kau memang saking terpesonanya melihat Kyuhyun..Tidak perlu sampai tergugu seperti itu kan?" Katanya sambil terkekeh kecil.

Aku mendelik sebal kearahnya, "Siapa bilang aku terpesona noona."

"Aah..kau tidak perlu malu seperti itu Siwon-ah. Benar kan Kyunnie?"

Kyuhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan pipinya yang mulai merona. Omo, jeongmal kyeopta~

"See, ia bahkan sampai tersipu begitu. Manisnya~" Wookie noona berseru gemas dan mulai mencubiti pipi Kyuhyun yang chubby itu.

"Noona, jangan cubit aku. Sakit.." Kyuhyun merintih pelan berusaha melepaskan cubitan sayang dari Wookie noona. Wookie noona tertawa pelan dan melepaskan cubitannya.

"Noona, jeongmal gomawo sudah membantu kami. Kami tak bisa membalasmu dengan apa-apa." Kataku saat kami berdua akan pamit dari rumah sekaligus salon milik Wookie noona.

"Sudahlah Siwon-ah. Kau ini bersikap seperti kepada orang asing saja. Aku sangat senang bisa membantu kalian." Katanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ne. Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu. Sekali lagi gomawo noona." Akupun melambaikan tanganku dan beranjak pergi diikuti Kyuhyun.

"Nah, kau ingin kemana sekarang kyu?" Tanyaku. Hari masih siang, jadi kurasa tidak ada salahnya mengajak Kyuhyun jalan-jalan.

"Tapi apakah tidak apa-apa hyung?" Tanyanya pelan. Aku menangkap ketakutan dan kekhawatiran di matanya.

"Ne. Aku akan menjagamu agar tidak ada yang bisa mengenalimu. Kau bisa kan percaya padaku?"

"Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu hyung." Jawabnya membuatku lega.

Aku meraih tangannya dan terus seperti itu hingga kami tiba di sebuah taman yang cukup sepi. Kyuhyun diam saja tidak menolak. Tapi aku bisa merasakan pipinya kembali merona menerima perlakuanku.

Ya, aku merasa semua ini benar. Kehadirannya di sampingku, dimana ia hanya bisa melihat dan tersenyum padaku, semua itu terasa benar. Dan aku tak pernah menginginkan semua ini berakhir. Well, mungkin perkataan Yesung hyung sangat benar.

Bahwa aku sangat menyukainya. Ah, bukan. Bukan menyukainya. Tapi..

_Mencintainya.._

-TBC-

Aloha..author kembali lagi dengan chapter 4 ini. Untuk yang menanyakan siapa sebenarnya namja yang mengincar Kyuhyun, author akan kasih hint nya di chapter depan. Jadi tebak-tebak aja yaa..(ketawa evil bareng Kyu). Author juga menantikan review-review kalian. Karena itu membuat semangat author membuat ff semakin bertambah. Jadi jangan lupa reviewnya yaa(^^)


	5. Chapter 5

By : lovgrafanime14

Main pair : Wonkyu

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rated : T

#Siwon pov

Kali ini Kyuhyun mengajakku ke sebuah Cafe yang tak pernah aku ketahui. Cafe ini memang terletak agak tersembunyi dari keramaian. Aku menanyakan mengapa ia tiba-tiba ingin kesana. Tapi ia hanya menjawab,

"Dulu aku sering kesana hyung. Aku sudah rindu pada tempat itu."

Dan akupun hanya bisa mengikuti kemauannya. Suasana temaram langsung menyambut kami. Hanya ada beberapa orang disana dan tentu saja tanpa remaja kecuali kami. Padahal hari masih siang. Tapi disini seolah-olah hanya malam yang menemani kami.

Kyuhyun mengajakku untuk duduk di bangku yang berdempetan dengan dinding. Kami berdua duduk tepat saat seorang pelayan menanyakan pesanan kami.

"Espresso dan kau Kyu?" Tanyaku.

"Caffee latte."

Pelayan itu pergi dan meninggalkan kami dalam keheningan. Kyuhyun terlihat serius menatap penyanyi Cafe yang sedang tampil. Ia terlihat sangat menikmati apa yang dipertunjukkan oleh penyanyi itu. Saat penyanyi itu selesai, pandangan Kyuhyun kembali kearahku. Senyumnya merekah sangat cerah, secerah matahari.

"Bagus bukan?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, bingung. "Bagus?"

"Penyanyi itu. Bukankah ia bagus?"

"Entahlah. Karena di hadapanku ada penyanyi yang sesungguhnya, mungkin penyanyi yang dihadapanku lebih bagus lagi."

Bisa kulihat pipinya merona walaupun sedikit terhalang karena suasana yang temaram. Lalu aku melanjutkan, "Bagaimana jika kau yang berdiri disana dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu..._untukku_?"

Ia terdiam beberapa saat, "Maksudmu hyung?"

"Aku ingin melihatmu bernyanyi. Hanya untukku. Kau bisa?"

Ia terlihat berpikir sejenak lalu tersenyum lembut padaku, "Baiklah." Lalu beranjak menuju panggung kecil yang tersedia di Cafe. Kyuhyun terlihat berbincang sebentar pada petugas lalu duduk di depan piano yang tersedia disana. Ia menarik nafas pelan dan alunan musik pun mulai terdengar.

There's a song that's inside of my soul.

It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again

I'm awake in the infinite cold.

But you sing to me over and over and over again.

So, I lay my head back down.

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope.

Sing to me the song of the stars.

Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.

When it feels like my dreams are so far

Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.

So I lay my head back down.

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours

I know now, you're my only hope.

I give you my destiny.

I'm giving you all of me.

I want your symphony, singing in all that I am

At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back.

So I lay my head back down.

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours

I pray, to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope.

hmmmmm, hmmmmm, oooooh.

Walaupun aku tak tahu lagu apa yang sedang dinyanyikannya, tapi aku benar-benar sudah masuk pada pesonanya. Suaranya yang mengalun lembut bagaikan nyanyian surga yang membuat darahku berdesir. Tatapanku tak pernah beralih dari wajahnya yang benar-benar menyiratkan lagu yang sedang dinyanyikannya. God, bahkan otakku tak berhenti menyebutkan namanya dan semua yang disekitarku hanyalah bayangan kasat mata. Yang terlihat jelas hanyalah dia. Kini seluruh hidupku adalah tentang dirinya.

Entah sejak kapan, Kyuhyun sudah duduk kembali di depanku. Wajahnya terlihat masih merona. "Bagaimana? Apakah aku lebih baik dari penyanyi tadi?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Kau tahu..kata sempurna saja tidak mampu untuk mendeskripsikan semua tentang dirimu. Kau lebih dari sempurna." Aku menatap lembut padanya.

Kyuhyun mendendangkan tawanya yang terdengar seperti denting lonceng. "Kau terlalu berlebihan Hyung."

Aku hanya membalas perkataannya dengan Senyuman. Kyu, bahkan mungkin aku rela saja dipanggil gila jika semua ini tentangmu. Aku akan rela saja jika harus dianggap bodoh karenamu. Atau..aku juga pasti rela jika harus menyerahkan hidupku jika ini memang untuk kebahagianmu. Mungkinkah kau juga akan merasakan hal sama padaku? Mungkinkah?

~Wonkyu~

Malam ini entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku ingin menonton televisi. Mungkin bagi kalian menonton televisi itu adalah suatu hal yang sudah sangat biasa. Tapi bagi orang yang jarang menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk duduk diam dengan mata yang tertuju pada televisi adalah suatu hal yang langka.

Saat tanganku masih sibuk menekan-nekan remote tv untuk mencari acara yang bagus, tiba-tiba saja mataku langsung terfokus pada salah satu saluran tv yang menayangkan sebuah berita. Terlihat disana seorang namja setengah baya yang sedang diwawancarai wartawan. Aku tak kenal siapa dia. Tapi aku tertarik pada apa yang sedang mereka bahas.

"Kami dengar bahwa artis anda Cho Kyuhyun menghilang begitu saja dari Agency. Apakah itu benar Dae Guk-sshi?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja itu tidak benar. Saya hanya sedang memberinya liburan karena semua usahanya untuk kami."

"Tapi, ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Cho Kyuhyun kabur dari Agency. Bahkan ada saksi yang pernah melihat Cho Kyuhyun sedang dikejar oleh beberapa orang yang dikabarkan adalah orang-orang dari Agency anda. Apakah anda bisa menjelaskannya?"

"Tidak. Cho kyuhyun tidak pernah kabur dari kami. Dia hanya sedang menikmati liburannya. Dan saya pastikan, ia sebentar lagi akan berada kembali di panggung. Anda bisa membuktikannya sebentar lagi. Saya jamin.."

"H..hyung.."

Aku langsung terlonjak kaget mendengar suara itu. Entah sejak kapan, Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di belakangku dengan tubuh yang gemetar. Sorot ketakutan terlihat sangat nyata dari kedua matanya.

Aku langsung menghampiri dan membawanya pada rengkuhan yang erat. Kyuhyun tidak menangis kali ini. Tapi ini bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada melihatnya menangis. Tubuhnya benar-benar bergetar hebat dan tangannya menggenggam kemeja yang kupakai dengan sangat erat. Bibirnya bahkan tak berhenti mengucapkan, "Tidak..tidak..tidak.."

"Hei Kyu..kumohon tenanglah ne." Aku mengusap punggungnya berusaha membuatnya tenang.

"H..hyung, a..ap..apakah ini ar..tinya ia akan me..menemukan..ku sebentar..lagi?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang bergetar. Sungguh ini membuatku tersiksa melihatnya tertekan seperti ini.

"Tidak Kyu..kau tahu, aku akan selalu melindungimu. Yesung hyung dan Wookie noona juga akan melindungimu. Jadi kau tak perlu cemas."

"Tapi..aku takut hyung.."

"Ssstt.." Aku menatap matanya lembut, "Tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan. Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, menemanimu, dan melindungimu sekuat tenagaku. Kau bisa percaya itu kan?" sambil mengusap pipinya yang terlihat pucat.

Ia mengangguk sekali, "Ne, hyung..kumohon hyung, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku."

"Tidak Kyu..tidak akan pernah."

~Wonkyu~

Hari ini aku sengaja pulang kuliah lebih cepat. Sejak peristiwa tadi malam, aku sadar harus menemani Kyuhyun lebih sering lagi dan Kyuhyun juga tidak terlihat terlalu sehat pagi tadi. Jadi aku memutuskan pulang lebih cepat dan sampai di apartement dengan segera.

Sesampainya di apartement, aku melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik bermain dengan PSPnya. Aku menghampirinya dan mengambil PSPnya dengan sekali hentakan. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat kaget dan menoleh kearahku.

"YAA hyung! Kembalikan PSP ku. Aku belum mempausenya."

Belum sempat aku membalas ucapannya, di layar PSP sudah tertera kalimat yang bagi semua pecinta game dianggap sebuah mimpi buruk.

'GAME OVER'

Untuk sesaat hanya keheningan yang menyeruak. Aku menatap takut-takut pada Kyuhyun yang sudah memasang wajah kesalnya. Hanya menunggu sesaat lagi hingga kemarahannya muncul.

"YAA! Kau pikir apa yang telah kau perbuat hyung?! Kau tau betapa sulitnya aku untuk menyelesaikan level itu dan aku hampir saja menang tadi! Kau menyebalkan!" Ia merebut kembali PSPnya dan menatap nanar pada layar yang masih memperlihatkan tulisan 'Game Over'

"Kyu..hyung minta maaf ne? Hyung hanya bercanda tadi." Aku mencoba meminta maaf padanya. Kyuhyun hanya memalingkan wajahnya sambil mengembungkan pipinya marah. Aigoo..jika kau membuat wajah seperti itu, kau malah terlihat imut Kyu. Bukannya menyeramkan.

"Tidak mau." Katanya. Oke, sepertinya ia sedang dalam mode merajuk sekarang. Aku hanya perlu memberinya sesuatu.

"Baiklah, jika kau mau memaafkan hyung, hyung akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang menjual Es Krim yang terenak di kota ini. Bagaimana?"

Sepertinya ia terlihat sedikit luluh tapi masih diam. Aku hanya menghela nafas melihat sikap kekanakannya, "Oke-oke. Aku juga akan membelikanmu kaset game terbaru yang kau suka. Kau mau?"

Kini ia menatapku menunjukan ketertarikannya, "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tak pernah melanggar janjiku."

"Waah..Gomawo hyung. Kau memang yang terbaik!" Ia memelukku tiba-tiba. Tubuhku hanya membeku dan bisa kurasakan jantungku berdetak lebih kencang. God..semoga dia tidak merasakan jantungku yang berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya ini.

~Wonkyu~

"Ne, baiklah hyung. Aku akan kesana."

"Ada apa hyung?" Kyuhyun menghampiriku.

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Yesung-hyung tadi meneleponku. Hyung diminta pergi ke Kafe sekarang. Ia bilang ada karyawan baru ingin melamar kerja."

"Aku ikut hyung."

"Aku hanya sebentar saja Kyu..lebih baik kau disini saja."

"Ani, pokoknya aku ikut." Ia mulai menatapku dengan puppy eyesnya. Jika begini, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menolak?

"Baiklah, kau boleh ikut.." Dan sinar kemenangan sangt terlihat di matanya. Heuh..aku memang tak berdaya olehnya.

Kami berdua pun pergi menuju Kafe. Di dalam Yesung-hyung sudah menunggu di salah satu meja. Bersamanya ada seorang namja yang mungkin sebaya atau lebih muda dariku.

Aku dan Kyuhyun menghampirinya dan ikut duduk bersama mereka.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Siwon-ah. Kau juga ikut Gui Xian?" Tanya Yesung-hyung. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul. Kami memang sepakat jika ada orang lain diantara kami, aku dan Yesung-hyung hanya akan memanggilnya dengan nama samaran.

"Jadi dia karyawan barunya?" Aku melirik ke arah namja itu. Cemas juga jika ia bisa mengenali Kyuhyun.

Yesung-hyung mengangguk. "Ne, tdi aku sudah sedikit berbincang dengannya. Sepertinya ia cukup bagus jika diterima. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Aku tak menjawab dan hanya menoleh kearah namja itu, "Tolong perkenalkan dirimu."

"Anneyong haseyo. Perkenalkan, namaku Zhoumi. Aku berasal dri china dan saat ini masih kuliah."

Namja yang kini kuketahui bernama Zhoumi itu membungkukan badannya sedikit padaku.

"Kau berasal dari china, tapi kemampuan bahasa koreamu sangat baik." Tanyaku.

"Aku pernah tinggal 5 tahun di Korea saat remaja. Namun aku kembali lagi ke china kaena suatu alasan dan kembali lagi ke korea untuk melanjutkan kuliahku disini."

Aku mengangguk mendengar pernyataannya. Lalu menjabat tangannya, "Baiklah, mulai besok kau bisa bekerja disini. Dan aku harap kau tidak mengecewakanku dalam kinerja bekerjamu."

"Baik. Aku akan bekerja keras. Jeongmal gamsahamnida Siwon-sshi." Ia tersenyum penuh terimakasih padaku sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Kafe.

~Wonkyu~

#Author pov

"Apakah ada perkembangan yang memuaskan?"

"Anda tenang saja. Saat ini objek percarian kita sudah dekat. Aku hanya perlu memastikan bahwa aku tidak meleset."

"Kau akan sangat menyesal jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Kau tahu itu kan?"

"Heh, anda terlalu meremehkanku."

"Aku harap itu sebuah penyataan yang nyata."

"Kita lihat saja siapa kali ini yang akan terpukau pada akhirnya."

-TBC-

Chapter 5 updeett!(#Teriak pake toa) adakah yang menunggu? Mian banget untuk para readers karena author agak lama updatenya. Soalnya minggu ini author lagi banyak tugas dan ulangan#curcol. Nah, semoga chapter kali ini juga memuaskan. Autor juga tetap tunggu reviewnya. Yang mau kasih saran dan kritik juga author terima kok dengan senang hati^^

Oh ya, kalau ada readers yang ingin tahu lagu apa yang tadi dinyanyiin Kyu, itu lagunya Mandy moore-Only Hope. Lagunya bener-bener bagus!(#Author promosi)


	6. Chapter 6

By : lovgravanime14

Main Pair : Wonkyu

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rated : T

#Siwon pov

Aku memperbaiki selimut yang menyelubungi Kyuhyun setelah memastikan ia sudah tertidur pulas. Sore tadi, sepulang dari Cafe Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja demam. Mungkin karena terlalu tertekan dan kelelahan, tubuhnya kembali drop. Hah..padahal aku sudah bilang agar ia tidak ikut denganku ke Cafe tadi siang. Beginilah akibatnya. Aku sudah menyangka hal itu.

Di ruang tengah, sudah ada Yesung hyung dan Wookie noona. Mereka memang langsung kesini ketika aku memberitahu bahwa Kyuhyun masalah dokter, kebetulan saja Appa Wookie noona adalah seorang dokter. Jadi, kami tidak usah memanggil dokter lain dan mungkin saja dapat mengakibatkan identitas Kyuhyun terbongkar.

Aku duduk di sofa bersama mereka. Wookie noona menyerahkan segelas kopi yang baru saja ia buat padaku, "Minumlah ini." Katanya

Aku menerimanya dan tersenyum berterima kasih, "Gomawo noona. Dan gomawo juga untuk ibumu karena sudah bersedia mengobati Kyuhyun."

"Tidak apa-apa Siwon-ah. Aku juga sudah menganggap Kyunnie seperti adikku sendiri. Jadi kau tidak usah merasa sungkan begitu." Timpalnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan menyeruput Kopi yang dibuatnya. Kusadari sejak tadi Yesung hyung menatap tajam kearahku. Euh, jangan bilang kau cemburu hyung hanya gara-gara Wookie noona membuatkanku kopi.

"Wae? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu hyung?" Tanyaku

"Tidak. Aku hanya heran saja kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan pengacara saja atau polisi mungkin. Itu kan bisa sangat membantu. Lagipula kurasa Kyuhyun mempunyai bukti yang cukup kuat untuk melaporkan tindakan kekerasan ini kepada pihak yang berwenang." Katanya, "Dan sepertinya dengan seperti itu masalahnya akan cepat selesai. Bukankah begitu?"

Aku terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, "Aku memang sempat berpikiran seperti itu. Tapi Kyuhyun langsung menolak gagasan itu ketika aku mengusulkannya."

"Kenapa?" Kali ini Wookie noona yang bertanya.

"Entahlah. Kyuhyun hanya bilang bahwa mereka bukan lawan yang hanya bisa dikalahkan dengan hal seperti itu. Ia bilang bahwa mereka lebih kuat dan berbahaya dari yang kita bayangkan.."

Yesung hyung dan Wookie noona hanya terdiam mendengarkan penjelasanku. Masalah ini memang sangat rumit dari yang selama ini kami pernah hadapi.

"Lalu..apa yang bisa kita lakukan lagi untuk melindunginya?" Akhirnya Yesung hyung memecah keheningan itu.

Aku menggeleng lesu, "Untuk saat ini, kita hanya harus berusaha agar ia tersembunyikan dari siapapun."

Tanpa kami sadari, seseorang sedang mendengar percakapan kami dan menangis dalam keheningan yang terasa sangat menyesakkan bagi dirinya.

~Wonkyu~

Pagi ini matahari bersinar dengan cerahnya. Seperti pagi-pagi biasanya, aku sudah siap di dapur dengan berbagai alat masak yang akan kugunakan untuk membuat sarapan. Kali ini aku membuatkan bubur untuk Kyuhyun mengingat bahwa ia sedang demam sekarang dan pancake untuk diriku sendiri.

Tepat saat sarapan sudah siap, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar. Ia memandangiku dan tersenyum, "Selamat pagi.."

"Pagi..kau sudah mencuci mukamu kan?" Tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk pelan dan perlahan duduk di meja makan. Apakah ini hanya perasaanku atau memang Kyuhyun terlihat agak berbeda hari ini?

"Gwaenchana Kyu?" Tanyaku.

Ia mendongak kearahku, "Tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa hyung. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya bertanya saja." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

Kami pun menghabiskan sarapan kami dalam keheningan. Tak ada seorang pun dari kami berdua yang memulai percakapan. Ah, kenapa terasa canggung begini? Biasanya Kyuhyun akan mengajakku mengobrol. Apakah ini pengaruh dari demamnya sehingga dia menjadi pendiam seperti sekarang ini?

"Kau ada kuliah pagi ini hyung?" Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun bersuara dan membuatku sedikit tersedak karena terkejut.

"N-ne..memang kenapa?" Tanyaku setelah bisa menenangkan diri. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng dan melanjutkan kembali sarapannya.

"Aku pasti sudah sangat merepotkan hyung selama ini." Kyuhyun kembali bersuara, "Ah, bukan hanya hyung saja. Yesung hyung dan Wookie noona juga pasti direpotkan olehku selama ini."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Kyu?" Aku menatap tajam padanya, "Kau tahu, kami tidak pernah merasa direpotkan olehmu. Jadi berhentilah membicarakan hal yang tidak-tidak."

"Begitukah?" Tanyanya walaupun aku merasa itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan dan tatapannya terasa sendu ketika hazel caramel itu menatapku.

"Ada apa-"

"Ah, sudah jam 8. kau harus segera berangkat kuliah hyung." Ia memotong perkataanku begitu saja dan menarikku ke pintu, "Hati-hati di jalan hyung.." Ia melambaikan tangannya kepadaku saat aku sudah keluar dari apartementku.

"Ne..kau juga hati-hati disini." Akhirnya aku hanya membalas seperti itu. Lalu mulai melangkahkan kakiku menuju kampus. Tuhan, kenapa aku merasakan perasaan tak enak saat meninggalkan Kyuhyun? Kumohon semoga ia baik-baik saja.

~Wonkyu~

seorang namja manis langsung terduduk lesu tepat ketika pintu itu tertutup. Matanya menatap sendu dan tubuhnya terasa lunglai tidak bertenaga. Ingin rasanya saat ini ia menangis keras-keras namun takut jika tangisannya terdengar oleh seseorang di luar sana.

"Mianhae hyung..mianhae.."

~Wonkyu~

#Siwon pov

Aku berlari secepatnya saat akhirnya kegiatan kuliahku berakhir seluruhnya. Aku benar-benar panik saat ini. Pasalnya, hari ini aku harus pulang lebih telat dari biasanya karena adanya perkumpulan seluruh mahasiswa di kampu dan baru berakhir menjelang sore. Kepanikan ku bermula ketika aku akan menghubungi Kyuhyun karena akan pulang terlambat dari biasanya. Namun entah mengapa ponselnya tidak aktif. Saat itu aku ingin sekali langsung berlari pulang untuk melihat kondisinya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa seenaknya tidak mengikuti kegiatan perkumpulan ini.

Jadilah aku berlari-lari menuju apartement karena sangat panik dan takut akan Kyuhyun. My God..jangan biarkan sesuatu terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

Dengan gemetar, aku menekan kode apartementku dan membuka pintunya. Keadaan yang sangat sunyi membuatku merasa bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi. Tapi aku mencoba berpikiran positif. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar tamu yang selama ini ditempati Kyuhyun. Dan hatiku mencelos begitu menyadari bahwa tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Begitu juga dengan kamar mandi dan ruang penyimpanan barang. Hanya kekosongan yang aku dapati. Dan tubuhku semakin gemetar ketika menemukan sebuah surat yang diletakkan diatas meja makan. Mencoba tenang, aku membaca surat itu.

_Hyung, mungkin saat ini kau sedang mengkhawatirkan keberadaanku bukan? Tiba-tiba saja aku pergi tanpa ada penjelasan apapun padamu. Kumohon jangan mencariku. Yakinlah bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan melibatkanmu juga Yesung hyung dan Wookie noona lagi dalam masalahku. Cukup aku sendiri yang akan menyelesaikannya. Maaf jika selama ini sudah sangat menyusahkan kalian terutama kau Siwon hyung. Jeongmal gomawo untuk semua kebaikanmu padaku selama ini. Jalanilah harimu kembali seperti saat kau belum mengenalku. Hiduplah dengan baik hyung. Aku menyayangimu hyung..selalu._

_Cho Kyuhyun _

Air mataku sudah tak terbendung lagi. Aku menangis benar-benar menangis. Bagaimana bisa kau lakukan hal ini padaku Kyu? Tak tahukah kau bahwa semenjak ada dirimu kau lah yang membuat hidupku terasa sangat baik. Bagaimana mungkin kau menyuruhku untuk melupakanmu begitu saja. Bukankah kau memintaku untuk selalu berada disisimu Kyu? Bukankah begitu?

Dengan panik aku mengambil handphoneku dan menghubungi Yesung hyung. Ketika akhirnya sambungan itu terjawab, aku berkata dengan gemetar menahan tangis.

"H-hyung..Tolong..Kyuhyun pergi."

~Wonkyu~

#Author pov

Kyuhyun berjalan lunglai melewati keramaian malam. Ia hanya memakai sebuah topi yang dipasang agak rendah sehingga sedikit menyamarkan wajahnya. Hazel matanya yang jika diperhatikan sudah sangat lembab dan bengkak akibat menangis dalam waktu lama. Ia tak tahu haru pergi kemana saat ini. Ingin sekali ia kembali pada Siwon-hyung nya. Namun ia langsung menghempaskan pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Tidak, ia tidak mau lagi harus merepotkan orang-orang yang padahal baru saja dikenalnya. Ia tidak ingin seegois itu.

Saat ia berjalan melewati kawasan yang sepi, ketakutan menyelubungi dirinya. Kyuhyun mencoba berani dan terus berjalan. Namun ia menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya dari belakang entah sejak kapan. Ia mempercepat jalannya dan orang itu juga mempercepat jalannya mengikuti Kyuhyun. Kali ini ia sangat panik dan takut. Apakah orang itu akan berbuat hal yang buruk pada dirinya?

'Siwon hyung..aku takut' Batinnya menjerit keras. Ia pun berlari sekuat yang ia bisa dan seperti yang diduganya orang itu ikut berlari menyusulnya. Kyuhyun berusaha berkelit hingga akhirnya hanya jalan buntu yang di dapatinya. Deru nafasnya semakin keras dan detak jantungnya berdentum begitu kencang. Ia menutup matanya saat orang itu semakin berjalan mendekatinya.

'Tuhan, tolonglah aku' dan mungkin sekarang ia hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi ini.

Saat orang itu semakin dekat hingga deru nafasnya bisa terasa oleh Kyuhyun, ia menjerit keras.

"AAAA!"

-TBC-

Hyaa..tbc dengan tidak elitnya. kaburr~(#dihajar readers)

hehe..kira-kira Kyu bakalan kenapa yaa? akhirnya bisa update lumayan cepat walaupun mata udah merem melek gini.

Mudah-mudahan chapter kali ini memuaskan^^ ditunggu komentnya..


	7. Chapter 7

By : lovgrafanime14

Main Pair : Wonkyu

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rated : T

#Author pov

"AAA.." Kyuhyun langsung berteriak kencang membuat orang yang telah mengikutinya kaget.

"Hey, hey..tenang..aku tidak bermaksud jahat padamu." Akhirnya orang itu menjelaskan membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. Tapi masih ada sedikit sorot takut di matanya.

"Me..mengapa kau mengikuti..ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun takut-takut.

"Yah..kuakui aku memang mengikutimu tadi. Tapi bukan berarti aku bermaksud buruk padamu." Katanya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, "Tadi aku sedang berada di Supermarket dan melihatmu di jalan. Kau terlihat sangat kacau sekali. Aku bahkan sempat berpikir kau sedang depresi berat dan merencakan untuk bunuh diri."

Kyuhyun mendelik sebal karena dikira orang depresi. Orang itu hanya nyengir lebar tanpa rasa bersalah, "Dan tentu saja sebagai warga negara yang baik dan selalu membantu sesama, Kuputuskan untuk mengikutimu untuk membuktikan dugaanku benar atau tidak."

Orang itu memandangi Kyuhyun dengan tajam sehingga tanpa sadar Kyuhyun terus merapat ke dinding. Seketika tawa geli langsung keluar dari mulut orang itu, "Hahaha..sepertinya kau benar-benar ketakutan. Dan ya, kau benar-benar seperti orang depresi."

Kyuhyun mengabaikan ketika orang itu mengatainya 'orang deperesi lagi', "Si..siapa kau?"

"Aku?" ia balik bertanya sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Bukan. Tapi nenek mu." sahut Kyuhyun ketus.

"Haha, aku hanya bercanda. Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Kibum. Kau bisa memanggilku 'Tampan'." Katanya membuat Kyuhyun bergumam, 'Tampan? Kau bercanda'

Orang itu yang merupakan Kim Kibum kembali bertanya, "Dan kau sendiri, siapa namamu?"

"Kau..tidak mengenalku?" Apakah orang ini juga tidak mengenalinya sama seperti Siwon? Pikir Kyuhyun.

Kibum membuat seperti pose berpikir dan menatap Kyuhyun lekat, "Eum..sepertinya aku memang pernah melihatmu."

"Abaikan. Namaku..eum Guixian." Kata Kyuhyun dan tentu saja ia masih ingat harus menggunakan nama samarannya.

"Guixian?" Tanya Kibum bingung, "Namamu terdengar aneh."

"Be..benarkah?" Kyuhyun merasa gugup sekarang. Apakah orang ini tau bahwa ia sedang berbohong?

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa kau menanggapinya seserius itu?" Kibum nyengir lebar.

'Bodoh, tentu saja aku menganggap itu serius!' Umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati. Rasanya ia ingin memukul kepala Si-Narsis-Kibum-yang-minta-dipanggil-tampan- jika saja ia bisa.

"Hey, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kesal. Hanya saja kau terlihat sangat tegang sejak tadi. Apakah kau sedang ada masalah?" Kini nada suara Kibum melembut.

Mungkin Kim Kibum ini memang orang baik hanya saja terlalu narsis dan banyak bercanda. Kyuhyun menimbang-nimbang apakah ia bisa meminta sedikit bantuan padanya.

"Eum, sebenarnya aku sedang dikejar-kejar saat ini.."

"Dikejar? Memangnya kau melakukan apa?"

"Aku terlilit hutang karena keluargaku. Mereka para lintah darat itu mendatangiku dan memintaku bertanggung jawab karena semua keluargaku sudah kabur. Karena itu, lebih baik aku pergi saja." Jelas Kyuhyun. Walaupun berbohong setidaknya ia mengakui bahwa ia memang sedang menjadi buronan. Tentu saja bukan buronan para lintah darat, tapi buronan sebuah agency.

"Jadi sekarang kau tak punya tempat tinggal?" Tanya Kibum.

"Ya..mungkin para lintah darat itu akan segera menemukanku."

Kibum terlihat berpikir sebentar lalu tersenyum simpul, "Mungkin kau bisa menumpang sementara di rumahku. Kebetulan aku tinggal sendiri. Jadi kau tidak perlu merasa tidak enak. Bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun masih merasa ragu apakah Kibum bisa dipercayainya. Tapi ia pun tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Jika ia terlalu lama berkeluyuran diluar seperti ini, orang-orang agency itu pasti akan segera menemukannya.

"Apakah boleh? Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

"Tentu saja. Aku juga merasa senang karena tidak perlu merasa kesepian lagi di rumah. Kajja, udaranya semakin dingin. Dan...aku bersumpah kau benar-benar seperti mayat hidup Guixian-sshi"

Yah, Kyuhyun akan ingat selalu bahwa mungkin lain waktu ia bisa memukul namja di depannya ini. Ya, lain waktu.

~Wonkyu~

#Siwon pov

"Bagaimana hyung, kau bisa menemukannya?" Aku langsung menghampiri Yesung yang baru saja datang di Cafe. Namun gelengan lemahnya membuatku lemas kembali.

"Belum ada petunjuk tentang keberadaannya. Aku sudah meminta semua orang yang kupercaya untuk mencarinya ke seluruh kota. Bahkan aku sudah menyuruh beberapa orang untuk memeriksa semua transportasi umum untuk mewanti-wanti apakah Kyuhyun kabur keluar kota. Tapi untuk sekarang ini tak ada hasil yang memuaskan." Jelas Yesung.

Aku duduk kembali di sofa dan mengusap wajahku frustasi. Kaburnya Kyuhyun membuatku benar-benar khawatir dan takut. Mungkin saja ia bilang di suratnya bahwa dengan kepergiannya bisa membuatku lebih baik. Tapi nyatanya ini hanya membuatku merasa cemas dan hidupku menjadi tidak lebih baik dari sebelumnya. God! Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Kyuhyun? Ini benar-benar membuatku frustasi.

"Tenanglah Siwon-ah, ia pasti akan baik-baik sa-"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang hyung?" Tanpa sadar aku berteriak pada Yesung. Ia terdiam. Aku melanjutkan dengan nada lebih lunak, "Ia sendirian sekarang. Apalagi saat ini ia menjadi buronan. Bagaimana jika orang-orang agency itu menemukannya? Ia tidak akan baik-baik saja.."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi saat ini tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain menunggu dan mencarinya. Lebih baik kita berdoa agar Kyuhyun bisa ditemukan dengan selamat." Yesung menepuk bahuku pelan.

Aku mengangguk lemah, "Ne, maaf karena sudah berteriak padamu tadi hyung."

"Tak apa-apa. Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana di posisimu sekarang. Seseorang yang kau cintai menghilang entah kemana. Tentu saja kau akan sangat cemas." Kata Yesung hyung dan berlalu pergi meninggalkanku yang termangu sendiri.

'Apakah benar aku memang sudah jatuh cinta padanya? Pada seorang Cho Kyuhyun?' Batinku dalam hati memikirkan perkataan Yesung yang terakhir padaku. Tapi apakah bisa secepat itu cinta bisa bersemi? Lalu jika bukan, kenapa aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya saat ia pergi tiba-tiba seperti ini? Dan lagipula, aku baru mengenal Kyuhyun beberapa waktu lalu.

Namun disisi lain, aku mengakui bahwa aku sangat takut sekarang dan semua yang ada disekitarku terasa hampa tanpa kehadirannya disisi ku.

_Seakan-akan jiwaku dibawa pergi olehnya.._

~Wonkyu~

"Selamat datang di istanaku! Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Kibum membuka pintu rumahnya lebar-lebar sambil membentangkan tangannya lebar.

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan, 'Istana? Yang benar saja.' batinnya angkuh. Yang ia lihat sekarang hanyalah sebuah rumah kecil sederhana yang diakuinya memang tampak sangat terawat dengan baik. Ia kemudian mengikuti Kibum memasuki rumah pria itu.

"Kau benar-benar tinggal sendirian disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kagum karena bagian dalam rumah itu sama terawatnya dengan bagian luarnya. Hal yang cukup aneh untuk sebuah rumah yang ditempati oleh seorang pria yang hanya hidup sendiri.

Kibum mengangguk, "Ne, tadinya aku tinggal dengan sepupuku disini. Tapi ia langsung pindah ke amerika setelah menyelesaikan kuliahnya disini."

"Ooh..begitu."

"Kau duduklah dulu. Aku akan membuatkanmu minum." Kata Kibum ketika mereka memasuki ruangan yang diperkirakan Kyuhyun merupakan ruangan keluarga yang menyatu dengan dapur dan ruang makan.

"Ah, terimakasih." Kyuhyun duduk di sofa kecil yang tersedia disana.

"Kau ingin minum apa? Aku hanya punya kopi dan teh." Tanya Kibum dari dapurnya.

"Teh saja."

Pikiran Kyuhyun kembali mengingat Siwon. Bagaimana reaksi pemuda itu saat menyadari dirinya pergi secara tiba-tiba. Apakah pemuda itu mengkhawatirkannya dan berusaha mencarinya?

'Ataukah Siwon malah merasa senang karena tamu tak diundang yang sudah merepotkannya telah pergi?' Serta merta pikiran itu membuat Kyuhyun sedih. Tentu saja, ia bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi pemuda itu. Untuk apa menkhawatirkannya bahkan repot-repot untuk mencarinya. Dasar bodoh..

"Kau seperti sedang banyak pikiran."

Kyuhyun tersentak dari lamunannya dan menyadari di hadapannya sudah ada Kibum yang meletakkan 2 cangkir teh di meja kecil yang tersedia disana.

"Mau berbagi?" tanya Kibum mencoba menjadi teman yang perhatian.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tak apa-apa."

"Aku tahu kau berbohong. Tapi aku tak akan memaksamu jika kau tak ingin." Kibum tersenyum simpul dan duduk disamping Kyuhyun sambil meminum teh nya.

"Anu.." Kyuhyun menggenggam erat cangkir teh nya gugup, "Terimakasih sudah menolongku. Jika kau tak ada, aku tak tahu harus bermalam dimana sekarang."

"Haha..tak usah sungkan seperti itu. Aku senang kok menerima tamu di rumahku."

"Tapi bagaimanapun..aku tetap berterimakasih."

Kibum mengacak rambut Kyuhyun pelan, "Aku hanya memberikanmu tumpangan tempat tinggal, bukannya menyelamatkan nyawamu."

"Aish, aku sudah bersusah-susah untuk berterimakasih padamu. Apa susahnya untuk bilang 'sama-sama'?"

Kibum tertawa mendengar respon dari Kyuhyun. "Aku tak tahu kau menginginkan balasan dariku. Tapi baiklah, sama-sama Guixian-sshi."

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan dengan sikap Kibum yang terasa sangat menjengkelkan. Pemuda itu sangat berbeda dengan sikap Siwon yang terkesan sangat perhatian padanya..

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika nama Siwon kembali muncul dibenaknya membuat Kibum bingung.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum malu dan mengangguk, "Ne..mungkin aku hanya sedikit lelah."

"Kalau begitu kau harus istirahat." Kibum beranjak berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun, "Ayo, aku akan tunjukkan kamar untukmu."

Kyuhyun menerima uluran tangan itu dan mengikuti Kibum menuju kamar yang dimaksud. Mereka berdiri di depan sebuah pintu yang sepertinya kamar yang akan ditempatinya.

"Nah, ini kamarmu. Kamar ini bekas sepupuku. Jadi mungkin sedikit berdebu karena sudah lama tak ditempati. Tak apa-apa kan?" Kibum membuka pintu itu dan terlihatlah ruangan yang gelap dihadapan mereka.

"Tak apa-apa. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Terimakasih." Kyuhyun membungkuk sekilas.

"Kamarku ada di sebelah kanan lorong ini. Dan kamar mandi ada di ujung lorong ini dan di dekat dapur. Kau tahu kan?"

"Ne."

"Baiklah, selamat malam. Kalau kau membutuhkanku, panggil saja. Jangan sungkan-sungkan."

"Aku mengerti. Selamat malam." Kyuhyun langsung memasuki kamarnya dan mencari saklar kamar itu. Kini dihadapannya sudah ada ruangan yang cukup nyaman yang hanya berisikan satu ranjang single bed, lemari pakaian, dan sebuah meja belajar.

Kyuhyun membaringkan dirinya di atas kasur itu dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Sampai kapan ia harus hidup menumpang? Sekarang ia malah menambah satu orang lagi yang mungkin akan direpotkannya. Ia harus mencari solusi sendiri untuk masalah ini. Bukannya dengan melarikan diri dari kejaran para orang agency itu.

Jika saja ada Siwon disampingnya..laki-laki itu pasti akan berkata..

_'Jangan takut Kyu..aku disini bersamamu..'_

Tanpa sadar setetes air mata mengalir dari hazel matanya. Ia merasa sangat sendirian sekarang. Ia butuh lelaki itu. Ia butuh Siwon untuk menenangkannya. Ia butuh..

_'Dan membuat lelaki itu dalam bahaya'_

buru-buru Kyuhyun menepis pemikiran itu. Ia tak ingin mengambil resiko memposisikan Siwon dalam bahaya. Ataupun dengan Yesung dan Ryeowook. Ia tak ingin membiarkan orang lain melindunginya sedangkan Kyuhyun bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi mereka. Ia tak ingin menjadi egois.

Sebelum Kyuhyun memikirkan apa langkah selanjutnya, ia sudah terlelap dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dipipinya.

'_Aku merindukanmu Siwon hyung.._'

~Wonkyu~

Seorang namja buru-buru mengeluarkan handphonenya ketika ia sudah menemukan targetnya dan kemudian mengetikkan sesuatu disana. Ia tersenyum lebar mengingat tugasnya yang mungkin akan segera berhasil kali ini.

To : XXXX

Subject : I Got Him!

Dia sudah ada dalam jarak awasanku. Dan sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mendapatkannya.

-To Be Continued-


End file.
